lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Fanelli
Alex Fanelli is an actor best known for his roles in the Bread's Crumbs and Pizza No Come series. Alex joined Scott's crew in late 2015, and has participated in most of his projects since. That October, he filmed several scenes for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, but didn't make his actual acting debut until Hit the Crib in March 2016, in which he played Kick. Alex reprised the role for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam in June 2016, and the following month he began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, in which he plays a major role as Alex. Since 2016, Alex has played Antonio Sabatino in the Pizza No Come series. He has since had roles in several short films, including Isarus, 2016 Election in a Nutshell, the Student Help Desk Commercial, The Best of West, The Downingtown Gates of Hell and Man Out of Time. Also since 2016, he has played Kick and Kaine West in the Bread's Crumbs series, appearing in Hit the Crib, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, The Two Man Trio, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and Kaine West: No Salvation. He is set to reprise both roles in Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future. Biography Alex has a YouTube channel called DayThree, which he created in December 2011. He often makes and posts music on the channel. 2015 Alex first began working with Scott in October 2015, when he filmed his scenes for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, in which he played the rogue InGen employee Calvin. Alex's scenes for the film wouldn't be released until the final part of Jurassic Shark III came out in December 2016. In November 2015, Alex was cast in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods alongside Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser and several other actors. The film was set to serve as his high school graduation project. 2016 In March 2016, Alex made his acting debut as Kick in the Bread's Crumbs spin-off Hit the Crib. In April, Alex played the rogue InGen employee Calvin in the short film Isarus, a spin-off and prequel to Jurassic Shark III. Alex is the brother of Sean Fanelli, who had a cameo at the end of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, two years before Alex joined Scott's crew. Alex reprised the role of Kick Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, having filmed the project in May and June 2016. Alex began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods in July 2016, participating in many filming days in the following months. Alex helped move along the film's production by providing transportation to many cast members, who otherwise wouldn't have been able to attend filming as often. Had Alex not helped in this situation, production on the film would've taken longer and delays would've been detrimental. Alex filmed many of his scenes from July to October 2016. In August, Alex also had roles in the newly-started Pizza No Come Film Series, appearing as the pizza guy in Pizza Might Come and as the "Hooded Hoodlum" in The Pizza Cometh. In September, he reprised the role of the pizza guy for Pizza Origins. Most of the Pizza No Come films were produced on days where Creepy Guy 4 filming sessions were cancelled due to a lack of certain actors. In October, Alex played a Trump supporter in 2016 Election in a Nutshell, a short film directed by Ryan Bowman. Notably, of the seven films Scott worked on in 2016 (excluding Rise of the Great Devourer), Alex appeared in six of them, with Pizza No Come being the only exception. 2017 In January and February 2017, Alex filmed several indoor scenes for Creepy Guy 4. These scenes were pushed to later in production to allow time for filming outdoor scenes, before fall set in and the seasons changed. The film was ultimately released in March 2017. In April, Alex participated in many small projects. He had a small role as a goon named Saxon in The Machine of Munich, a project for Scott's German class that was released on April 10. On April 11, Alex filmed the Student Help Desk Commercial, and he reprised the role of the pizza guy upon filming Pizza Will Come on April 13, and it was released the following day. The help desk commercial was then released on April 18. Alex returned as the pizza guy, whose name is Antonio, upon filming Pizza Won't Come on April 19. The film was then released on April 21. On May 2, Alex debuted as the villain Kaine West in the Bread's Crumbs spin-off'' The Two Man Trio. There were originally plans for him to play Kick in the film, but this idea was scrapped in favor of introducing Kaine West. On May 12, Alex filmed ''The Best of West, a short film that introduced the upcoming freshmen class to the high school. Alex played a senior who introduces two freshmen to the building. The film was released on May 14, and screened to the eighth graders on May 23; Alex and Scott were both present for the viewing. Alex reprised the role of Kick for a third and final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He filmed the project from May to July 2017. In June, he would also film a scene as Kaine West, a role he originally wasn't set to reprise for the project. The character was added to the film after complications arose with absent cast members. In September 2017, Scott spoke with Alex and Austin Brinser about the possibility of them returning for a fifth Creepy Guy in the Woods film. Though neither of them signed on at the time, Alex and Austin expressed interest in the project. In November, Alex filmed his role as Lars, a drug cartel member in The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II. He was initially confirmed to reprise his minor role from the first film, but he went on to portray a new character instead. Later that month, he was cast in the short documentary The Downingtown Gates of Hell, which he finished filming on December 3. Alex starred as the film's co-narrator, and had supporting roles as a thrillseeker and road cultist. Two weeks later, he returned as Antonio in Pizza Must Come, the seventh Pizza No Come film. 2018 On March 5, 2018, Alex was confirmed to return as Alex in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the series' final installment. He will be joined by fellow returning cast member Austin Brinser. The project is currently on hold, and it is unconfirmed as to when he'll begin shooting it. Alex was approached to play a major role in No More Smiling, but was unable to due to scheduling conflicts. In April, he filmed a cameo as an assassin in No More Smiling II: Redemption, though his face isn't seen. In November, Alex helped film Man Out of Time, portraying a minor character named Peter McNeill. On December 31, Alex appeared in Scott's New Year's special, both as himself and as Kaine West. It was his first time playing the character since Mass Consumption. In the special, the character's spin-off film was announced. 2019 Despite playing Kaine in the New Year's special, Jake Huber takes on the lead role for Kaine West: No Salvation. This was done since the film was shot away from home in Philadelphia, and keeping Alex in the role would lead to scheduling conflicts. On March 30, it was announced that Alex would portray Kaine in at least one scene. Alex ultimately plays Kaine in four scenes - the conversation with The Paleman, the fight with Lord Tyresius, the fight with Biscuit Savage, and the ending conversation with Kosta Brando. Alex also plays Zergo, an employee wearing a silver helmet; the character's voice was provided by Matt Howell. Apart from physically appearing in some scenes, Alex also filmed a drone shot for the film's post-credits scene. On December 28, Alex participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. He reprises his role as Antonio, and also appears as one of Master Malice's goons in the middle of the film. 2020 On January 10, upon the release of the 2019 New Year's Special, Alex was confirmed to reprise his roles as Kick and Kaine West in Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, the upcoming final installment in the series. Filmography As Actor *''Hit the Crib'' (2016) - Kick *''Isarus'' (2016) - Calvin * The AP Team (2016) - AT-AT Civilian (cameo / re-released in 2018) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Kick *Pizza Might Come'' (2016) - Antonio Sabatino/The Pizza Guy *''The Pizza Cometh'' (2016) - Hooded Hoodlum *''Pizza Origins'' (2016) - Antonio Sabatino *''2016 Election in a Nutshell (2016) - Trump supporter *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2016) - Calvin *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Alex *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) - Student Help Desk Member *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - Antonio Sabatino *''The Machine of Munich'' (2017) - Saxon (cameo) *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - Antonio Sabatino *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Kaine West *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Alex *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Kick and Kaine West *''The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017) - Lars *''The Downingtown Gates of Hell'' (2017) - Co-Narrator, Thrillseeker, Road Cultist *''Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - Antonio Sabatino *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Assassin (cameo) *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Peter McNeill, Malcolm Raleigh Double (final scene - uncredited) *New Year's Special 2018 (2018) - Himself, Kaine West *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Kaine West (body double), Zergo *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - Antonio Sabatino, Malice's Goon Upcoming Films *''Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future'' (2020) - Kick and Kaine West *''The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2020) - Alex Trivia *Alex made his acting debut with Hit the Crib in March 2016, and appeared in six more movies throughout the rest of the year. With eight films under his belt in the span of a year, Alex made as many films as major collaborators Austin Brinser and Chris Lombardo had in the span of three years. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Hit the Crib Category:Isarus Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza Might Come Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza Origins Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Active Actors Category:The Best of West Category:2016 Election in a Nutshell Category:Student Help Desk Commercial Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:Pizza Must Come Category:The Machine of Munich Category:The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Downingtown Gates of Hell Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Man Out of Time Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Pizza Never Come Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future